


Carry Me Home

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Milton (Supernatural), Confident Dean Winchester, Crush at First Sight, Flirty Dean Winchester, Frottage, Gabriel is a Milton, Gay Sex, Handyperson Dean Winchester, Hardware Store Owner Dean Winchester, M/M, NSFW, Post-Coital Cuddling, Professor Castiel (Supernatural), Rutting, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Sneaky Gabriel (Supernatural), Sneaky Sam Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Dean Winchester, sneaky brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: "You weren't a scout." Cas opened the laptop and pulled up YouTube. In the search bar, he typed instopping a squeaking door. He moved the cursor over the first video; from a channel called Impala Repairs. "This looks right." He clicked on the link and grabbed his coffee.Hey there, and welcome to another quick how-to video with Impala Repairs! I'm your host, D.W., and in today's episode, I'm going to show you the best way to stop a door's hinges from squeaking.Gabe reached over and pushed up on Cas' chin. "Cassie? You alive over there?"Cas nodded."You need a global reboot?"Cas pulled his eyes off the screen and shot his brother a look that could kill. "What's that supposed to mean?""That means," Gabe reached over and took Cas' coffee, "that you were A, so infatuated with Old Green Eyes on the screen there, you almost dumped your coffee on yourself, and B, you have no idea how to fix the door."





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> Storytime #15! Brought from a video prompt by Lily on the PB server: Cas watches a youtube vid on how to fix something around the house. Then because it was such an easy fix that he thought would be really hard and the youtube vid was so good AND the guy in the youtube vid is super hot, he binges the channel before going to the hardware store to get the supplies to fix the problem.......guess who owns the store? fluff and sexy times ensue [inspired by this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AzRqVgkjZaY)
> 
> xxx
> 
> Just a side note - The relationship between Sam and Gabe. There is teasing. There is Gabe joking about hitting on Sam. If you see Sabriel, cool. If you don't cool. It's marked as platonic. If you see more, then you see more and that's cool.
> 
> xxx  
You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

The incessant water drops from his bathroom sink woke Cas up for the third time. He sat up groggily, pissed off that after all the unpacking he and Gabe had done, he couldn't get a good night's rest. He threw his blanket to the side and slid out of bed before slowly stumbling to the bathroom.

Cas opened the door and cringed at the loud squeak that the door unleashed as he pulled it open. He didn't remember it being so loud during the day, but during the still quiet of the middle of the night, it could be compared to a gunshot. He crossed over to the sink and jiggled the handles. They were as tight as they could be, but the water still dripped steadily. Cas ran a hand down his face and grabbed a washcloth, setting it down at the bottom of the sink as a solution for the night. 

Before going back to his bed, however, he decided to give his bathroom door a quick spray of WD40. He reached down to the cabinet under his sink, pulling at the door, when the whole door fell off. "Dammit." Cas cursed under his breath. "I'm not even going to try." He dropped the cabinet door on the floor and stomped back to bed, falling back into a troubled sleep.

The next morning, Cas' alarm woke him up both too early and right on time. He meandered into the bathroom, barely missing stubbing his toe on the cabinet door. Cas cursed again. He remembered the events from the night before, finishing his business and washing his hands before heading towards the kitchen.

The first thing that had been unpacked was the kitchen. The saying may be "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," but no one had met a Castiel without coffee. Cas started the pot and leaned back on the sink, his head down as he listened to the brew percolate.

"Morning, Cassie." Gabe shuffled into the kitchen mid-yawn. "How did you sleep?"

Cas responded with a single finger salute while Gabe found two mugs.

"So, I guess that means that's still the first pot of coffee brewing?"

Cas nodded, not lifting his head.

"I normally at least get growls and gruffs." Gabe tilted his head to try and get a look at his brother's face. "Not such a good night, huh?"

"Faucet in the bathroom kept dripping," Cas responded as he took a mug from Gabe. "And then my bathroom door is unhinged. Or at least sounds like it. And one of my cabinets has decided it doesn't need a door." Cas poured himself a mug of coffee before stepping out of Gabe's way. "Is that why you so willingly let me have the master?"

"Nope. Big guy needs a big room." Gabe shrugged. "Besides, my room has a better view."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Well, I know what I'm going to do today." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Call a handyman?" Gabe poured sugar into his mug. "I mean, you have your sink, your cabinet, and the door. That's a handful."

"What am I? Ten?" Cas shook his head. "I agreed to a house, Gabe. It's not like we have a landlord we can call up every time something breaks."

"You're going to fix it?"

"You don't think I can?" Cas took another sip of his coffee. "I'm an adult. I am fully capable of using tools and doing small home repairs."

Gabe scoffed. "You're an English professor."

"And you run a bakery. I see nothing about our day jobs that keep us from learning additional skills." Cas shrugged. "I can pull up a YouTube video. Follow along. How hard can it be?"

"Well, this I'll have to watch."

Cas pushed himself up from his leaning position and walked back to his bedroom, Gabe in tow. He sat his mug on his nightstand, grabbing his laptop off of his dresser, before sitting on his bed. "Don't you dare spill your coffee on my bed."

"Scout's honor."

"You weren't a scout." Cas opened the laptop and pulled up YouTube. In the search bar, he typed in _stopping a squeaking door._ He moved the cursor over the first video; from a channel called Impala Repairs. "This looks right." He clicked on the link and grabbed his coffee.

_Hey there, and welcome to another quick how-to video with Impala Repairs! I'm your host, D.W., and in today's episode, I'm going to show you the best way to stop a door's hinges from squeaking._

Gabe reached over and pushed up on Cas' chin. "Cassie? You alive over there?"

Cas nodded.

"You need a global reboot?"

Cas pulled his eyes off the screen and shot his brother a look that could kill. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That means," Gabe reached over and took Cas' coffee, "that you were A, so infatuated with Old Green Eyes on the screen there, you almost dumped your coffee on yourself, and B, you have no idea how to fix the door."

"I was not." Cas went to take a sip of his coffee before realizing Gabe had it in his hand. 

"You were saying?"

Cas rolled his eyes. "I mean, yes, he is quite attractive, but I can watch the video objectively."

"Right. How about this." Gabe handed Cas his coffee back. "Let's make a list, get all the things together, then come back, and we can follow along in the video while we fix the door."

"You're going to help?" Cas took his coveted coffee and protectively pet the mug before taking a drink.

"Last thing I want to do today, Cassie, is take your ass to the Hospital."

After watching the video (twice, not that Cas would admit it), finding all the items D.W. said they would need, and having a quick lunch, Cas and Gabe headed back to Cas' bathroom to start following the instructions on how to fix the squeak of the door.

Cas set up the laptop so he could watch it from where he was standing. Gabe chose to sit on the edge of the tube and kicked back, keeping an eye on and supervising his younger brother.

D.W.'s steps were easy to follow and thorough. Whoever did the camera work knew what they were doing as well, because Cas cursed every time the camera moved away from D.W.'s face. Although Cas determined that D.W.'s hands were quite exquisite to look at, Cas, in the middle of spraying the WD40 on one of the pins, imagined those hands wrapped and stroking with a different kind of lube somewhere else when Gabe cleared his throat behind him.

"Should I let you and Mr. YouTube personality get a room?"

"Shut up, Gabe."

Gabe chuckled. "Stop trying to scar me."

Once Cas placed the pin back in place and moved the door, he confirmed that the squeak is gone. "And you didn't think I could do it."

"I stand corrected." Gabe held his hands up. "You found the right motivation, even if it was slightly distracting."

"I–" Cas blushed.

"Don't even try to fight me on that one, Cassie." Gabe stood up and slapped Cas on the back. "So, which one is next? The sink, or the cabinet?"

Cas wiped his hands off and moved back to his laptop. "Let's see."

Gabe and Cas wrote down what would be needed for both fixes while watching the videos that Impala Repairs had uploaded for them. Once they finished, the brothers went through the house, looking if they had all the items necessary for either of the repairs.

"So, we don't have silicone caulk for the sink, or wooden dowels or screws for the cabinet door." Cas sat at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. "I guess I need to make a run to a hardware store."

"You're still sitting in front of your laptop. See if there's an actual hardware store instead of a big box store. That way, you can get some advice while you're in there." Gabe nodded his head towards the computer.

"Wait? You're not coming with me?"

"It's not my bathroom that's busted. Besides, I can stay home and make dinner. You go get the stuff, I'll cook, we eat, we fix things." Gabe flashed a smile at Cas.

"You mean I fix."

Gabe shrugged. "I think I did an excellent job supervising. Kept your ass on track and your hand out of your pants."

"GABRIEL!"

"Like I'm wrong."

Cas shuddered and looked up local hardware stores, finding one just a couple of miles away. "It's not that far away, and it shouldn't take that much time. You sure you don't want to tag along?"

"Yep. Get out of here, let me cook. I want to try something new anyway."

Cas made the quick drive to Winchester Hardware and Supplies. From the outside, the shop appeared modest and well cared for, and gave an almost hand-me-down family business type of feel. He stepped inside and was greeted by a loud bell acknowledging his entrance.

He chuckled softly before grabbing a basket and pulling the list out of his pocket. Gabe had suggested putting everything from both videos on the list, just to make sure they had them for future repairs. Cas headed to the first aisle when a giant of a man walked up towards him. 

"Hi! Welcome to Winchester's. Anything I can help you find today?"

Cas smiled and took a look at the guy. There was something familiar about him, with his warm smile and bright hazel eyes, but he couldn't quite place it. "Actually, yes. Just moved in, and there were a few repairs needed that I wasn't warned about. Figured I could tackle them myself, but I don't have the supplies."

"Can I see?" Cas handed his list over. The guy let out a small chuckle. "Let me guess, a dripping faucet and a cabinet door fell off its hinges?"

"How did you?" Cas tilted his head in surprise.

"I've been doing this a while." The guy offered his hand. "I'm Sam, by the way."

Cas shook his hand. "Castiel."

"Well then, Castiel. Let's get you what you need."

Sam walked with Cas through the store, showing him everything that he needed and even gave him options to save money where he could. In opportunities where he could have pushed for a more expensive item, Sam didn't even try.

"Alright, Castiel. I think that's everything that you need for both projects."

Cas looked over his basket. "It is. Thank you for making this painless."

"We were taught that it's better to have happy customers who keep coming back. If you're happy, that's what matters." Sam crossed his arms and smiled. "If you want to head up to the register, someone will be right up with you."

"You're not going to check me out?"

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I think you'll appreciate the person helping you out more." Sam winked. "See you around, Castiel."

Cas squinted in confusion but headed to the register anyway. As he rounded out of the aisle was in, a voice that he couldn't quite place was saying goodbye to another patron. Cas slowly moved up to the register to find D.W. - or at least someone who could be his doppelganger - standing at the register.

"Hey, welcome to Winchester's. You find everything okay?"

The voice sealed it for Cas. He was standing in front of D.W. from Impala Repairs, and he couldn't talk. He was reasonably sure his lips were moving like a fish, opening and closing as he tried to make noise. Cas licked his lips and cleared his throat before setting his basket on the counter. "I did, yes. Sam was quite helpful."

"That's Sammy for you." D.W. started pulling the items out of the basket. "New to the area? I don't think I've seen you around before."

Cas nodded. "Just moved in yesterday."

"Welcome to the neighborhood." D.W. extended his hand. "I'm Dean."

Cas' breath hitched, and he mentally kicked himself. He took Dean's hand, "I'm Castiel. Cas for short."

"Pleasure to meet you, Cas." Dean finished emptying the basket and started ringing up the items. "What brings you to town?”

"I, uh, I got a position at the University." Cas managed to string together. "I'll be teaching English when the semester starts."

"Huh. You ready for all the _Hot For Teacher_ jokes there, Cas?" Dean winked.

Cas sputtered. "I don't think that would happen."

"Need some help hanging up a mirror in your new place?" Dean chuckled. "Alright, total today comes to $47.11."

Cas handed Dean his credit card, blushing brightly. Dean finished bagging everything while Cas signed his receipt, and he gave Cas back his card.

"Alright then, Cas. If there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to come back. Or you can always just pop in to say hi."

"Of course. Thank you, Dean." Cas grabbed his bags and headed out to the car quickly. He threw them into the trunk, slamming it shut, before sliding it into the driver's seat. Cas looked up at the sign. _Winchester's._ D.W. was Dean Winchester, and here, in his new town. And did Dean just flirt with him?

Cas pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

Gabriel was sitting on the couch reading when Cas arrived home. "Welcome back, Cassie." When Cas didn't respond, Gabe looked up from his book. "Cas?" He marked his page, closed the book, and set it down. "Jesus, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Cas shook his head.

"Try me."

"The guy from the videos? He owns the hardware store." Cas dropped the bags on the coffee table. "It's not a doppelganger. It's him."

"Wait." Gabe held his finger up. "If you weren't so upset, this one might actually be hard to believe. The guy from the repair videos we watched this morning. Which was practically you watching porn." Cas groaned at Gabe's comment. "He's here, and you saw him? Cassie! Did you ask him out?"

"NO!?" 

"Well, why the hell not?" Gabe sat back on the couch and threw his arm over the back. "I mean if that's not a sign. You randomly chose that guy's video. He turns out to be easy on the eyes." Gabe wilted. "Wait. Not into dudes?"

"Uh." Cas blushed. "I think he might have been flirting with me."

"CASTIEL JAMES MILTON!" Gabe yelled. "That's like a sure-fire sign! What do you need, a great big marquee that says 'Look at me, I'm interested?'"

Cas flipped Gabe the finger before grabbing his laptop and the bag with the items to fix the cabinet. "If you're going to come supervise, I'll be in the bathroom."

"Oh, and miss this reaction?" Gabe stood up and checked his pockets, pulling out his cell phone before heading after Cas.

Cas sat down and pulled up the video for the cabinet repair. Gabe came in and stepped over him, sitting on the edge of the bathtub again. But when Dean started talking, Gabe began with the questions.

"So, does he actually sound like that?"

Cas looked up. "What does it matter?"

"Curiosity." Gabe shrugged. "You want me to die?"

"Yes. And I will leave you without the satisfaction required to revive you." Cas glared at Gabe.

"Ouch. Fine, I get it. Consider it dropped." Gabe tilted his head. "What can I do to actually help you?"

Cas stared at Gabe, determining that he was legitimately helpful, before nodding at the floor next to him. "I'll need an extra pair of hands to get the wooden dowels in."

Since Gabe determined that he would actually back off of the jokes and be helpful, the duo were able to knock out fixing the cabinet door quickly. The dinner that Gabe had made - an interesting twist on lasagna involving potatoes instead of pasta, since that was the one thing they forgot to buy - was shared before they moved on to fixing Cas' sink. The two of them worked together and efficiently fixed the issue, leaving the bathroom in much better shape than the night before.

"Well, look at that, Cassie. Sorry for doubting that you could do it." Gabe nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Thank you for helping me, even if you had a good deal of fun at my expense."

"I can't be an older brother without teasing you." Gabe smiled at Cas but noticed the frown on his younger brother's face. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"I might have been hoping that something would have gone a little wrong. Give me a reason to go back to the Hardware store." Cas shrugged. "I may regret not asking for his number."

The next morning, Gabriel walked into Cas leaning against the sink, waiting for the coffee to finish. Gabe huffed out a laugh. "You know, once the loan is approved and I can open the bakery, I'll be up before you again. You won't have to suffer and make your own coffee."

Cas nodded, barely looking up.

"Did you sleep any better, princess?" Gabe asked as he grabbed the two mugs from the drying rack.

"Mhmm."

"Clearly. I'm getting monosyllabic answers." Gabe moved to grab the sugar. He set it down next to his mug before leaning against the kitchen island and taking a deep breath. "So, I went to take a shower last night, and I came across an issue."

"I don't want to hear about your Erectile Dysfunction this early in the morning, Gabe."

"Oh, ho! You wound me!" He picked the sugar back up and poured some into his mug while Cas poured himself a cup of coffee. "I was taking a shower when a couple of tiles fell loose."

Cas perked up without taking a sip of his coffee. "You have an issue that needs to be fixed?"

"Yeah, it's two tiles that fell off, but I think there are one or two more that are loose." Gabe opened and closed his hand in a grabbing motion towards the coffee pot. Cas brought it over and filled his mug. "I was thinking about seeing how hard it could be to do it myself and fix it. The tiles are still whole, so." Gabe shrugged before blowing on his coffee and taking a sip.

Cas set down his mug and headed to his room, coming back with his laptop. He set it on the kitchen island and pulled up the Impala Repairs YouTube Channel. After doing a quick search, they found a video for laying tile. 

"I mean, that's a video to do a whole wall or floor." Gabe pointed out. "Do you think you could run over to the hardware store, and they could advise if that would work for just a few tiles?"

Cas had written down all the materials Dean had used in the video. "I can ask. Sam said he had been doing this for years, and I'm sure Dean has been too."

"Sam?" Gabe tilted his head.

"I'm pretty sure he's Dean's brother."

"Gotcha. Well, why don't you head over? I'll watch the video, see what I can do to prep for the repair."

Cas' smile lit up the room. He quickly got ready and made sure he had his list before hopping in his car and driving to the Hardware store again.

Just like before, once he opened the door, and was met with the large bell announcing his presence. However, unlike last time, this time, when he grabbed his basket, he was greeted by a very excited pair of green eyes. "Well, I said stop on by to say 'Hi.' Didn't think it would be so soon, Cas."

A blush quickly rushed over Cas' cheeks. "Hello, Dean." He coughed to clear his throat. "I didn't think I would be back so soon either, but it turns out my brother's bathroom had an issue."

"Does yours shed like a sheepdog?"

"I HEARD THAT!" Sam called from the back.

"START SNAKING THE SINKS YOURSELF!" Dean snapped back before turning back to Cas and turning his own lovely shade of red. "Sorry about that."

Cas chuckled. "While Gabriel does have an impressive head of hair, the issue isn't drain related. He lost a few tiles while in the shower last night, and a few more appear to be loose."

"Well, come on then. Let's get you what you need." Dean winked and gestured down one of the aisles.

Cas walked alongside Dean and found himself falling into easy conversation with the shop owner. When Dean wasn't talking about the items Cas needed for his project and how to use them, they slipped into small discussions about different things. They discussed where Cas and Gabe moved from (Chicago), why they chose Lawrence (besides the obvious of Cas taking a job at the university), and what they were hoping to get out of the town.

Once they were up at the register, Dean started ringing up the items again. "While I'm surprised that you came back today, I'm happy that you did."

"You are?" Cas tilted his head in surprise. "Why is that?"

"It's not often you get to meet new people around here. I mean, sure, there are the students, but they're not going to come to a little mom and pop - brother and brother - hardware store." Dean's mouth curled up into a smile. "They run into us at the bars, but there's a Student versus Townies mindset. It was how I knew that you weren't a student. Plus, there's an air about you. You seem like a good guy."

"I am a professor, you know." Cas smiled.

"Yeah, so is about a quarter of the town." Dean stopped to think. "Oh, not that many, but you get my drift. "They might work at the school, but they live in town. They're townies."

Cas leaned on the counter. "So, does that make me a townie?"

Dean leaned on the counter and leaned closer. "I guess we'll find out soon enough." Dean's eyes flicked from Cas' eyes to Cas' mouth and back to Cas' eyes. "I would really like to find out."

Cas bit his bottom lip and handed Dean his credit card. "That can probably be arranged. 

"Is that so?" Dean cleared his throat and ran the card, handing it back. "John Hancock, please, Cas."

Cas signed the receipt. "Of Course." Cas signed the receipt. "And I need to get back before Gabriel uses all the good cake mix."

Dean's face twisted in confusion, but he handed the bags to Cas. "See you soon?"

Cas nodded and rushed out the door. He threw the bags into the passenger seat and ran his hands down his face. What the hell had he been thinking? _And I need to get back before Gabriel uses all the good cake mix?_ He slammed his head against the steering wheel, causing a honk before starting the car and pulling out of the lot and rushing home.

Once he was back at the house, he shouted out for Gabe, who responded that he was in his bathroom. Cas brought the bags with him and set them on the floor.

"How'd it go?" Gabe paused the video and looked up at Cas.

"I got the stuff."

"Clearly." Gabe pointed at the wall and then at the laptop. "This Dean of yours. He's a really clever guy. No wonder he gets so many views."

"He's not mine." Cas put the lid of the toilet seat down and sat on it. "What step are you on?"

Gabe tilted his head in confusion. "Well, no one owns anyone. At least they shouldn't. And I just finished clearing off all the old grout."

"So, you need to sand?"

"Yep." Gabe dug through the bags until he found the sandpaper. "So, what happened? Get his number?"

"Nope."

Gabe's shoulders squared off, and he froze before speaking. "How did you not get his number?"

"I'm a mess?" Cas shrugged.

"That's what you think." Gabe started sanding at the spot where the tiles had been, prepping the place for new grout. "Talk to me."

"I don't know. We were talking, having a nice conversation. Dean told me I was a good guy, and there was some kind of spark there. I don't know. Then I suddenly locked up and said I had to get home. I forgot to even ask for his number."

"I swear if I wasn't covered in dust." Gabe paused. "Wait, when has that ever stopped me?" Gabe slapped Cas' knee, transferring a handprint of dust to the dark blue jeans. "I thought you liked this guy?"

Cas reached down and opened up a back of soft cotton rags. "You should be good. Wipe it down." He pointed to the spot. "I do like him. I just... I don't know." He reached down and grabbed the tile adhesive and the trough, handing it to Gabe.

"You're not pulling the I'm not worthy BS again, are you?" Gabe opened the container of adhesive and smelled it. "Ugh, this is gross smelling." He started spreading it on the wall.

"Probably?" Cas ran his hand through his hair. "You spread that on the wall, I'll do the tiles and the spacers."

Gabe finished covering the area of the wall that needed to be retiled, and he switched spots with Cas. "You know, you are allowed happiness, despite what mother and father think."

"You think this is because of them?" Cas grabbed the first two spacers and put them in place before setting the tile. He quickly followed the pattern and had replaced the 7 tiles total that Gabe had either found fallen or had removed because they were loose.

"Yeah. Easiest to just blame the assholes. They did kick you out at what? 16?" Gabe shrugged. "It's been you and me against the world for a long time Cassie. Don't you want it to be you and someone else?"

"I don't want to be against the world at all."

Gabe let out a heavy sigh. "Look, I'm not saying I would hate growing old and being two grumpy old bachelors together. You're my best friend, Castiel. But you want more than that. I know you do."

"I don't think it matters what I want, Gabe." Cas smiled sadly at his brother. "The video, I believe, says give that at least hours to dry. So tonight or tomorrow you can do the grout. It's in the bag." Cas stood up. "You can use my shower tonight if you need it." He exited Gabe's bathroom with his head down.

Gabe picked his laptop up off the floor and headed back to his bedroom. He casually started scrolling through Impala Repair's videos, watching them, before finding one involving a kitchen sink.

The next morning, Gabe was up before Cas. He had started the pot of coffee and had the two mugs ready.

Cas stumbled into the kitchen. "Gabe? What's going on?"

"I thought I would try and cheer you up this morning. Got up early, started coffee." Gabe pointed at the coffee maker. "But then it turns out, the sink is leaking." He pointed down to a bucket. "Any time you turn the water on, the sink just starts leaking."

"What?"

"Crazy, right?" Gabe pointed to the kitchen island. "My laptop is right there. If you want to pull up a video."

"Call a plumber." Cas moved and grabbed his mug and filled it up with coffee.

"Why? We've proven we can do this!" Gabe flexed his arm. "Come on!"

Cas shook his head. "We don't have the stuff to fix it."

"That hasn't stopped us before. Let's see if Dean-O has a video. We can make a list, and you can go and get the stuff. Then you come home, and we fix it! It's been great practice. Hell, I can use all this stuff for when I can open the bakery in a couple of weeks."

"I don't feel like it, Gabe."

Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, you feel like it. Down the rest of that mug and go get your ass dressed. I will go with you if you're so scared."

"I'm not scared." Cas raised his eyebrow.

"Then let's go."

"Put it in a to-go mug?" Cas set his coffee down and headed back to his room.

A short while later, Cas pulled back into the lot for Winchester's Hardware. He took another sip of his coffee and watched as Gabe slid out of the passenger seat. Cas followed suit.

"Isn't this quaint?" Gabe asked, looking over at Cas and smiling.

"This isn't my first time being here, Gabe." He took another sip.

"Such a grumpy Cas. That was more for me." Gabe walked up to the door and opened it, holding it for Cas. "Come on, sleepy bones!"

Cas slipped in next to Gabe as Gabe pulled out a list from his pocket. "Where did you get that?"

"I watched the video while you were getting dressed," Gabe stated matter-of-factly. "I needed something to do while waiting for you."

"Right." Cas leaned over to get a basket when a familiar voice piped up. 

"Castiel! Hey, welcome back."

"Hello, Sam." Cas stood up straight and extended his hand.

Sam took it and shook it before turning to Gabe. "Hey, Gabe!" Sam took Gabe's hand and shook it as well.

Cas stood back and watched the exchange curiously. He could have sworn a small look of panic crossed over Gabe's face, but the angle was off, and he couldn't see it clearly.

"So, what can I do for you two today?" Sam clapped his hands together. "With how much I've seen you two, this house of yours must be a real fixer-upper, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Sam, but seeing the two of us?" Cas asked, his head tilted slightly.

Sam attempted to sneak a look at Gabe, but Cas caught it quickly. "Well, I mean, you've been in here three times in three days. Now you're bringing your brother with you."

Gabe flinched a little, despite trying to stay calm and act as neutral as possible.

"I don't recall telling you about my brother."

"No, but you told Dean." Sam pointed at Cas. "And you told Dean about his awesome hair. Figured this had to be him."

"Yeah, sorry. Not buying this, at all." Cas shoved the basket at Gabe. "Get what we need, then come back to the car."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sam asked. "You're right, okay?"

"No, not okay. What are you two up to?" Cas crossed his arms.

"Look, you've got a thing for Dean." Gabe shrugged. 

"And Dean, seriously won't shut up about you." Sam chimed in.

"Cassie. After we fixed everything and you were upset that you didn't have a reason to come back. I figured I could make a little reason." Gabe shrugged his shoulders side to side. "I did have a loose tile, I just made it fall off."

"And I purposely hid in the back. Because while Dean has no problem flirting, he was afraid he screwed things up with the _Hot For Teacher_ joke. I wanted to prove that he didn't." Sam pouted. "Gabe called to say you were in the way, and I started a project that could not be interrupted."

"From what Sam reported back to me, you two were doing great." Gabe crossed his arms over his chest. "Hence, my surprise when you said no phone number."

"And my surprise when I had to help him break your sink."

Cas glared at Gabe. "You broke our sink? What?"

"Well, I needed to get you here again." Gabe smiled.

"No." Cas groaned.

"Look, just talk to Dean." Sam pleaded. "Please? I'll go and help Gabe fix your sink, free of charge. I'll cover all the materials."

"I made a fool out of myself yesterday. Why would Dean want anything to do with me?" Cas questioned.

"Isn't that up for me to decide?" Dean walked out of an aisle to Cas' right. "You didn't make a fool out of yourself. I figured you might have been nervous, or I came on too strong, but you were never a fool, Cas." He stopped next to Sam and cut a playful glare at him. "Don't even get me started with you. I'll get you back later."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

"Give me your phone, Cas." Dean held his hand out. "Please?"

Cas unlocked his phone and handed it to Dean. After a moment, he heard a ringtone go off from Dean's pocket, and Dean gave Cas his phone back.

"Text me your address. I'll make sure Sam gets it. He'll be over at 8 pm tonight to help Gabe fix your sink. Cas, I'll be there to pick you up at 7 pm. Dress casual."

"What?" Cas asked, the word slightly stuttering.

"You and me, tonight at 7. I'm going to make it clear I'm interested."

Cas' head whipped from Dean to Gabe to Sam before landing back on Dean. "Are you sure?"

"As long as you send me your address."

Gabe ripped Cas' phone out of Cas' hands. Despite being smaller than Cas, he was easily able to keep the phone away from his younger brother and shot a text off to Dean with their address. "Just guaranteeing he gets it."

That evening, Cas paced nervously in his room. He had changed his outfit several times, tried to tame his hair, even taken a second shower when he thought he had sweat too much. He had finally settled on an outfit when Gabe came and knocked on his door.

"Cas, Dean's here and waiting for you."

Cas attempted to swallow down his nervousness and shook out his limbs. This wasn't his first date. He's gone out with guys before. Just none like Dean before. 

He slowly walked down the hallway, pulling his breathing under control. 

Dean was waiting in their foyer, and a broad smile crept on his face when Cas came into view. "Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

"Any rules for dating your younger brother, Mr. Milton?" Dean asked, causing Cas to turn around and jump at the proximity of his brother.

"Dammit, Gabe."

"Worth it." Gabe laughed. "And nope. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Any rules against me trying to seduce your brother?"

"Yeah, paws off." Dean pointed at Gabe.

"Luckily, these are hands, so."

Cas pushed Dean towards the door. "We're getting out of here now."

"He's threatening to debauch Sammy!"

"And he's all bark, no bite." They stepped outside, and Cas took Dean's hand. "I promise if Sam says no. Gabe won't do anything."

"But, what if Sam doesn't say no?" Dean pondered.

Cas chuckled. "Don't think about that. Think about me here with you.”

Dean walked Cas to his pride and joy, and the namesake of his youtube channel, his 1967 Chevy Impala. After showing her off, he drove them over to a restaurant called the Roadhouse, which Gabe had said he had heard good things about.

The place was packed, but Dean was able to get them inside easily and even got them a secluded booth away from the general crowd.

"I don't usually do this, but uh, a family friend owns the place. She practically raised me and Sam when our Dad had late nights running the store."

Cas smiled. "Pulling out favors to impress me, Dean?"

"Maybe a little." Dean leaned forward in his seat. "Is it working?"

"We'll see." Cas offered his hand across the table for Dean to hold, and his stomach did a little flip when Dean took it and squeezed it.

"It's been nice getting to know you these past couple of days, even if only for a little bit." Dean ran his thumb across Cas' knuckles. 

"I'm sorry for how embarrassing I've been."

"I don't think you've been embarrassing. Flustered." Dean tilted his head to the side, "Sam told me that you might have had a little heart attack when you realized that I was the guy from the youtube videos. Is that why?"

"A little bit." Cas shook his head. "I'm going to kill Gabe."

Dean covered his mouth to keep from laughing. "Going to explain?"

"Gabe was making fun of me because of my..." Cas bit his bottom lip. "Reaction to your appearance. And then I came here, met you, and you ended up being nice and kind on top of it. A part of me still doesn't think this is real."

Their waitress dropped off their order, and after taking a bite of his burger, Dean looked back at Cas. "Why wouldn't this be real?"

"Honestly?" Cas popped a fry into his mouth. "Good things don't happen to me."

"I can't wait to prove that wrong." Dean winked before taking a sip of his drink.

The two of them continued their dinner, talking and learning more about each other. Dean was thrilled to learn that Cas' specialty was Modern American Literature, and was picking his brain about his favorite writers. Cas got to learn about how Dean and Sam inherited the shop at surprisingly young ages, and how they managed to make it thrive, despite the number of big-box shops that were popping up.

Once they finished eating, with a large slice of apple pie split for desert, they decided to head back to Cas' place.

They quietly walked inside, finding Gabe and Sam passed out on the Sofa, a box of pizza on the coffee table, and a movie still playing on the tv.

"See?" Cas whispered, leaning into Dean's space. "Gentleman."

Dean caught Cas' chin with his fingers and kissed him softly. "Are you expecting the same of me?"

Cas took a deep breath, waiting for something, anything to crash around him. When it didn't, he exhaled slowly. "You can still be a gentleman and take me to bed."

"Lead the way." Dean entwined his finger with Cas', allowing himself to be pulled back to Cas' room. "So, is this the bathroom with the sink and the cabinet door?"

"Yes." Cas nodded. "It's also the bathroom where I had to stop and rewind your video because the blood from my brain kept rushing elsewhere.

Dean's eyes darkened and he grabbed Cas' hips, pulling them together, before locking their lips together in a heated kiss. "Cas, I need you to tell me to stop if you don't want to go further. Cause all I've thought about since seeing you, since talking to you, is how much I wanna be yours." He rested his forehead against Cas'. "I won't hold it against you. I promise."

"I want this," Cas answered after a moment. His fingers traced the hem of Dean's shirt before lifting it up and over his head. "I want you."

Dean hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Cas' pants and pulled him over to the bed. Cas pushed Dean back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Dean's hands traveled down between them and started undoing Cas' pants before undoing his own.

Cas pushed himself up into a kneeling position, taking his shirt up over his head and throwing it onto the floor behind him. He leaned back down, his mouth finding Dean's pulse and lightly biting and sucking on it.

Dean whimpered and pushed down on his pants and underwear, allowing for his cock to pop up. "Cas, I wanna feel your cock."

"Someone is greedy." Cas sucked Dean's earlobe into his mouth and playfully bit it. "Or maybe impatient."

"Impatient." Dean grabbed Cas' hips and rolled his own upwards, giving him the leverage to roll Cas onto his back. "Said I wanted to feel you." Dean pulled Cas' pants off and finished kicking off his own before he climbed in between Cas' legs. "This still ok?"

Cas pushed himself back further on the bed, resting on his pillows, and beckoned for Dean to come to him. He pulled Dean on top, Dean straddling his thighs. "This is wonderful, Dean." Cas thrust up slightly, leaving a trail of precum along Dean's hip.

"Mine." Dean whimpered. He leaned down and wrapped his arms under Cas' shoulders, clinging to him as he found Cas' lips again. Dean rocked forward, his moan of pleasure falling from his lips into Cas'.

Cas lifted his hips to meet Dean's rocking, his hands gripped tightly onto Dean's hips. Cas' lips languidly intoxicated Dean, despite the speed of their rocking and their grinding and their thrusting increasing in its tempo.

Dean's fingers dug into Cas' shoulders as he pulled out of their kiss. "Cas, babe, I'm gonna come. I can't–"

"Come for me, Dean. Please." Cas started massaging one hip with his thumb, his other hand coming to the back of Dean's neck, squeezing softly and pulling him back into the kiss.

Dean's head snapped up, and he cried out, his orgasm washing over him, as white-hot spurts spread between him and Cas. The sensation pushed Cas over the edge a few thrusts later, his cry swallowed by Dean's mouth.

Dean collapsed into Cas' arms. "So, yeah."

"Yeah?" Cas started carding his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I'm keeping you, but I want to get clean first." 

Cas chuckled as he playfully smacked Dean's thigh. "Shower, or just a washcloth?"

"Washcloth is fine, Cas." Dean rolled off to the side. "Holy crap, your bed is like a cloud."

Cas stood up and walked into the bathroom, washing himself off quickly before making a warm cloth for Dean. "Is that a hint you'd like to stay the night?"

"I want to, yes."

Cas brought over the washcloth. "Then stay. I'm fairly certain that having his own guest means Gabriel will show off in the morning with his culinary skills."

"So, cuddling with you, waking up with you, and then breakfast made by a pastry chef?" Dean smirked. "Will you feed me in bed?"

"Nope, now you have to go home." Cas shook his head and smiled.

Dean pulled Cas down on top of him. "You don't want me to."

The next morning, Gabe opened the door to Cas' room, finding Dean and Cas cuddled under the blankets. He opened the door to his own room, finding Sam still sleeping. "Guess I'm cooking for four."

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
